


Laying it out

by CS_impala67



Series: Maybe Life is One Big Chick Flick Moment [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Insecure Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 21:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20513897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CS_impala67/pseuds/CS_impala67
Summary: Dean is insecure





	Laying it out

Dean felt so good after sleeping the night with his Angel. Of course it was literal sleeping because he was sooo not ready for sex yet. He knew it sounded stupid that he wasn't ready yet and it kinda made him feel like a virgin girl on prom night.   
But he couldn't help how he felt at the moment. He Knew he loved Cas and he was happy to be able to call him his boyfriend. He loved it honestly. But he wasn't sure that he would be able to be as comfortable around anyone else. Luckily he didn't have to worry too much.   
He slipped out from cuddling Cas for the night and made his way to the kitchen in the bunker. He started to make coffee because he knew Cas was not a morning person and would need to have coffee to have any good conversation between them. And Dean knew they needed to talk before anything else happened. So once Cas was comfortable, they would have a good conversation and everything would be ok again.


End file.
